


¡ BOYS TALK ! ♡ YUTAE

by minheepo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheepo/pseuds/minheepo
Summary: ## después de esto digamos que tuvimos una charla de chicos
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	¡ BOYS TALK ! ♡ YUTAE

˗ˏˋ ¡ nakamoto yuta + lee taeyong ! ˎˊ˗

( ✧ )

— _Hola Taeyong._ —Una mujer con cabello castaño y rasgos extranjeros de unos cuantos años encima hizo pasar al chico de cabellos rosas y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.— _Pasa lindo, Yuta se encuentra en su cuarto descansando. Si quieres le aviso que llegaste._

— _No. Esta bien, muchas gracias._ — Pasó al acogedor hogar que tienen los Nakamoto, la señora le regalo una linda sonrisa acordandose del chico del cual está enamorado y lo tiene sintiendo constelaciones y galaxias. Se acomodó algunos mechones rosas rebeldes haciendo parecer algo ordenado su cabellera y procedio a subir las escalera hacia el dormitorio del menor. No era necesario que le dirigieran, porque de hecho estuvo allí miles de veces.

Taeyong había ido a visitar a Yuta, su novio, con quien sale desde hace más de un año. Hace poco el japonés comenzó a faltar a clases haciendo preocupar mucho al pelirosa. El castaño habia atrapado un resfriado, no fuerte pero para su madre sí. _Aprovechare mis dias de ''descanso''_ , habia dicho el menor al pelirosa. Se comunicaban por medio de mensajes de texto, enviandose audios y fotos; o tal véz por ahi unas cuantas llamadas de larga duración recordandose con cariño cuanto se amaban.

Tocó la puerta y se escuchó un ''pase'', se adentró al oscuro cuarto del castaño cubierta de posters y fotos pegadas a la pared, un armario gigante, un escritorio que llevaba un cuadernillo negro como la death note que enrealidad era el diario del japonés y un estante con varios libros y mangas (más lleno por lo último, claro). Su vista se detuvó hacia la cama donde estaba el chico mostrandole un gran sonrisa que lo hizo sonreir de igual manera. Rapidamente se acerco, se sentó en su regazo y empezó a repartir muchos besos en su rostro para luego darle un largo y fogoso beso en sus labios.

— _Fueron solo cinco días que no nos vimos._ — Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.— _¿Tanto me extrañaste bebé?—_ Taeyong lo miró de mala manera.— _Nunca más vuelvo a ser cariñoso contigo Nakamoto Yuta, me oiste._ —Taeyong hizo un puchero que recibió un corto y dulce beso del japonés.

Taeyong se acurrucó en el pecho del menor y recosto su cabecita, Yuta enternecido por el mayor empieza a repartir pequeños mimos, más en su cabellito que está acariciando. Sabe que al mayor le encanta eso, lo sabe desde que el mayor suelta un pequeño gemido como la de un gatito y busca más contacto. Alza su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos del menor, Yuta le brinda una sonrisa que hace las mejillas de Taeyong enrojecer. Pero el cuarto está oscuro y puede pasar desapercibido. Al menos eso cree.

Poco a poco van acercando sus rostros hasta que sus belfos apenas rozan, el pelirosa es el que toma la iniciativa y corta la poca distancia entre ellos empezando un beso apasionado y largo. Yuta posa sus manos en la pequeña cintura del mayor dando suaves toques haciendo que a Taeyong se le escapen pequeños gemidos que eran reprimidas por el beso.

Taeyong se separó por un momento con su cabellito desordenado tratando de recuperarse del beso, tenia los labios hinchados y su respiracion agitada por la falta de aire.— _Enserio que te extrañe muchito, Yu._ —El castaño lo vio con ternura, Taeyong podía llegar a ser la personita más dulce aunque la ocasión no lo era. Volvio a pasar su mano por las hebras de su cabello tintado al rosa. El pelirosa cerró sus ojos disfrutando del roce, le gustaba sentir los mimos de su novio.

Buscando más contacto Taeyong enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Yuta teniendo mas cercania en sus partes intimas. El coreano suelta un gemido alto al sentir el bulto del menor restregandose contra su trasero, el castaño ubico un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo indice a que guardara silencio. El pelirosa asintió, y se estremecio al sentir la respiración de Yuta por su cuello, ladeó su cabeza un poco dandole más acceso y el japonés empezó a lamer y a besar esa zona.

— _Podemos jugar bebé, ¿Sabes?_ —Yuta dijo en un susurro erótico sobre la suave piel de Taeyong.

( ✧ ) 

— _Taeyong, hijo ¿ya te vas?_.—La señora Nakamoto vió a lo lejos a un pelirosa con el cabello desordenado y los labios hinchados aunque ella no le prestó atención a ello porque su hijo bajaba detrás.— _¿Van a salir?_

— _Si, acompañare a Taeyong al paradero_.—Dice este mientras coge su abrigo y una bufanda. El chico aún tenia una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro— _Claro, como ya dejaron de hacer bulla. ¿Qué hacian?_ —Responde la mujer con interes deteniendo a los dos chicos en la puerta.

Taeyong casi se ahoga al escuchar decir aquello de parte de la mujer, sus mejillas tornaron un color rojizo intenso; por su cabeza pasaban excusas tontas haciendole dar vueltas y sin querer grito una.— _¡Tuvimos una charla de chicos!_.

**Author's Note:**

> Este os esta inspirado en la cancion "girls talk" de loona
> 
> Espero mucho que les haya gustado y espero que me den su apoyo. Recibo comentarios uwu


End file.
